Star vs The Forces Of Evil: A Bad Day
by Enigmacion
Summary: Not every adventure is going to be thrilling, not everything is going to go as expected. Sometimes, just one bad day is just going to ruin your hopes and dreams and make you feel like nothing. This is what Marco feels as he goes through an entire day of misfortune but what he doesn't know is that a certain group of people is looking at his misery and is planning something for him.


The sun rays start to peer through the streets of Echo Creek, lighting up everything that comes into contact with them. One particular ray went through the curtains of a house and secured a headshot to a certain Latino who was peacefully enjoying his sleep. Disturbed and bothered by the sunlight, the teen tossed and turned until he found solace once again in his unconscious state. That is the case, until his door was thrown open as a litter of puppies and a barrage of magic blasts came straight to the sleeping boy, waking him up to a painful start.

"MARCO! It's time to get up!" A cheerful voice said just inches away from Marco's body, which is slumped on the floor. All that could be heard from Marco was just muffled sounds of someone that was both annoyed and tired.

"Sorry, Marco. I... I can't hear you." Star said putting her ears closer to Marco's face that is embedded intimately to the floor.

"I said 'Couldn't you knock first?'" Marco said as calmly as possibly as he removed himself from the floor and dusted himself off. "Sorry. Bad habit." Star said apologetically. She let out her hand in which Marco took and she pulled him up.

"Well, I'll see you downstairs. I promised to help your mother today with breakfast." She said excitedly as she sprinted out of his room at top speed and went downstairs. Marco sighed as he turned to his room which is now a complete mess. He sighed once more after seeing this.

_Time Skip Later…_

Marco came downstairs after a long period of cleaning his mess of a room and getting ready for school. "Finally. I'm finished. Time for breakfast." Marco said as he made his way to the kitchen. To his disappointment, his breakfast is all over the floor as the puppies lick it off the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" Marco said with his stomach rumbling in agreement. 'I should be able to get a protein bar from the fridge, right?' he said as he headed to the fridge and was met with an empty space with a note from his parents stating that they will be doing groceries.

'I'll just go to school then.' Marco sadly concluded. He left his house to go catch the bus only to see the bus leaving for school. At the sight, Marco felt nothing but anger and frustration as he flails around. He looks around to see if there is anything that can carry him to school on time and to his very rare luck, he found his bicycle. He mounts it and gets ready to have the pedal of his life.

"Okay. Let's go." He muttered to himself and he begins to move.

_Another Time Skip Later…_

Marco is pedaling through Echo Creek with an adrenaline rush he never knew he had. As he sped through the streets, he was splashed with water, bombarded by birds and got his hoodie smeared in unknown liquids. If things weren't bad already, it got worse as some construction workers decide at the wrong place at the wrong time to put concrete on the sidewalk. Marco fell face first as his bicycle got stuck in concrete.

The construction workers rushed to the Latino teenager, "Hey, kid! Are you alright? We really don't want to go to jail." One of the workers said honestly and with a worried expression on his face.

The boy slowly got up with a few scratches, which are overlapped by a very annoyed look on his face. This look stun the two workers as they instinctively backed away from the angered child.

"As long as you are ok, kid." The other worker said as they both went back to resume their work. Marco looked around to see his bicycle still stuck in the concrete. Realizing that getting it out would not only be a lost cause but it would also make him tardier than he already is. He then accepted his fate and clumsily walk to school, mumbling angrily.

_Meanwhile on the bus…_

Star was sitting on the bus with a worried expression, wondering what could've happened to Marco. "I hope Marco is ok." Star said to herself while gazing through the window.

"What's wrong, Star?" Star turned to see Janna, who just came on the bus and sat beside her. Star smiled at her, "Hey, Janna Banana! I'm just worried about Marco. This morning, he was grumpier than usual." Janna looked at her confused then said skeptically, "Than usual?" Star nodded, turning back to the window.

"Yeah. Even though I woke him up with the 'Star Alarm' which puts everyone in a good mood, he was, well…miffed." The blond princess explained, imitating the facial expressions Marco was making. Janna chuckled then went to her phone with a bored expression, Star went back to searching for Marco through the neighborhood. Star looked at Janna, impatiently waiting to get to the destination.

'This is probably the first time in a while that I have been anxious to go to school.' The blond girl thought.

It has been a few minutes and no sign of Marco, not a red hoodie or a mole in sight. With each minute, Star's frustration grew as she kept fidgeting more and more.

"Star, calm down. Marco is gonna be ok. Just chill, all right?" Janna said, not looking away from her phone.

Star sighed, "You may be right." As she relaxed, the bus stopped, indicating that it has reached its destination. Star and the others departed the bus and made their way to their lockers.

"Hey, guys." Said a voice at the end of the hall getting closer. Coming towards them was Jackie, who was on her signature skateboard and waving at them. Star's face lit up when she saw her, "Jackie" she said, her bubbly personality oozing out, and Janna just put up a peace sign. As soon as the skater reached them, she got off her board and looked around for someone to which Star realized who she was looking for.

"Did any of you do the homework that Ms. Skullnick gave us last week?" Jackie said, giving up on her search. At that moment, both Star and Janna froze like statues, not even blinking or making a sound. "You didn't do it, did you?" Jackie came to a realization. "The one time Marco is needed. He isn't here." Janna mumbled with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where is Marco?" the skater asked, shifting her gaze to Star. Star shrugged, not knowing herself. "Dunno. By the way, Jackie. Can I copy your homework?" Star said, not in a mood to be on the other end of Ms. Skullnick's seething wrath.

"Alright. Here you- uh… Where did it go?" the skater teen said, losing her cool composure. She looked in her bag then around to see Janna on the floor copying her homework without a care in the world. "Janna! You really gotta stop doing that." Jackie said with a sigh of relief that she didn't leave it at home but annoyed at her friend for taking her stuff without her permission. "Oh c'mon, Jackie. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Plus, I didn't know you were this good at math." Janna said, amazed at the quality of work from Jackie.

"Well, Marco did help me out with the work." The skater stated, now noticing that Star was participating in the homework copying. 'Wonder what's happened to Marco?' Jackie thought, going to her locker and waiting on Janna and Star.

Minutes have passed, the bell rang and students are going to their respective classes but no sign of the Latino teen anywhere. Classes have started and everyone was already bored of Ms. Skullnick teachings. "Can this get any more boring?" Star complained, ready to pull her hair out. During Star silent breakdown, Janna was sleeping and Jackie was looking through the window with a dazed expression, wondering where Marco could be. As if on cue, the class was in silence as the door opened to a brown hair teen with a ripped hoodie and tattered clothes and a bunch of bruises all over the parts of his skin that was exposed.

All eyes was on Marco, who tiredly dragged himself to the ogre teacher, "I apologize for being late, things came up and out of nowhere." Marco said exhausted and looked frankly not in the mood to have an earful from Ms. Skullnick or anyone for that matter, which is rare.

"Mr. Diaz, you get a detention! Now go and sit down before I turn into a double detention." The teacher said, rage oozing off her voice, this got a handful of silent gasps as the students never see Marco get a detention not once in their lifetime. A wrong day to be late when your teacher just got rejected horribly the night before. Marco sighed, not protesting any further as it would be pointless. He just went to his desk and plopped his head on the desk.

"That's double detention now, Diaz!" the teacher angrily said, annoyed by the boy's actions due to his exhaustion. Everyone was now surprised at the new development, the teen tried his best to hold his head up and stay at attention, which is hard when your body is in literal pain and is yelling at you to rest. Star was about to ask Marco a question when he glared at her which indicated that she migh ake it worse.

For the rest of the class, Marco groggily held up through the class, much to his painful dismay. As the bell ringed, he sluggishly picked himself up and went to his locker, sorting out his books with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Hey, Marco! You ok, buddy?" Star said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yeah, dude. You just came in class looking like you got attacked by a runaway zoo bear or something." Janna joked then stopped when Jackie gave her a sideway glare.

"Marco. You seem out of it in class. Are you sick or something?" Jackie asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! I'm not ok. You wanna know why?! Because I WAS actually attacked by a runaway zoo bear, who chased me down along with a pit bull! The fact that I'm alive and standing right now is just pure dumb luck or probably misfortune just decide to take a break or something!" Marco yelled then he massaged his temple and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

Seeing the surprised and dumbfounded expressions on the girls' faces, he regained his composure and said "Sorry. I'm gonna be fine, Jackie."

As he said that, a ball hit him at the back of the head and made him land face first to the locker. The Latino teen groaned as he peeled his face off the locker which was then greeted with another ball that sent him straight to the floor. Jackie and Star rushed to Marco, checking if he was ok as he responded by shakily raising his hand.

"I think you should go to the school nurse, Marco. You look like you're about to keel over." Janna said, taking her eyes off her phone and looking at him. Marco just nodded and made his way to the nurse's office. As he disappeared from view, the girls got their stuff ready and went off to their next class.

The next class was a free period as a result of Star accidental use of magic, much to the students' enjoyment. Star went between Jackie and Janna as everyone just went and socialize with their cliques for the duration of the class. All was going well and good until they heard another explosion that was not too far from them. Everyone got outside quickly, leaving the female trio in the room before they could move.

"What just happened?" Janna asked, another explosion answering her question. The trio rushed outside of the class and to the direction of the commotion.

The nurse office is destroyed and the cafeteria is populated with monsters that are creating havoc. In the midst of the chaos is Marco, who is fighting off the monsters with a group of students that feel brave enough to help him out.

"What is going on?" Jackie silently asked while looking at the scene happening before her.

"Better question: Why?" Janna stated, a little excited to go into the fray.

Before she could do anything, a huge blast fired from beside her and decimated the area, leaving only debris. Everyone turned around to see Star holding up her wand, with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"That…wasn't supposed to be a strong blast…." She quietly stated, shocked at the intense green glow of the wand. Students started to come out of the rubble, groaning and covered in bruises and injuries.

"Sorry…sorry… my bad." Star said meekly as they limped up to her.

"That was awesome!" one of them shouted which surprised the blond teen as the rest of them nodded in agreement. As everyone was talking and thanking Star as they believed she is the reason for the wonderful distraction, she started to realize that someone is missing.

"Umm… guys. Where's Marco?" she said looking for the Latino teen. Everyone then heard loud muffled screen from a pile of rubble near the nurse office. One of the jocks lifted some of the rocks to reveal Marco, with an annoyed expression on his face as he thanked the jock and got up. He got up and limped to his next class as the nurse office is destroyed and is not in the mood for a repeat of what happened with Ms. Skullnick.

"Marco, are you alright?" Star asked as she ran to him, along with Janna and Jackie. Marco stopped, not looking at them.

"Thanks, Star. I'll….see you guys at lunch." was all he said as he silently continued down the hallway. Everyone went to their classes as it is almost time for the next set of classes.

_Time Skip_

It is now lunch time as groups of students started to fill the cafeteria in mere seconds. Amongst the pack of lively teens is Marco Diaz, whose arms are folded with his head resting on them. A hand went on his shoulder, startling him as he raised his head.

"Chill, Marco. It's just me." Janna grinned as she scooted him over and sat beside him. He lazily waved as a response, setting his head back on his arms immediately.

"Dude. Are you sure you good? Also, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Janna questioned as she took a bite out of her sandwich, looking to see if Marco has any food on him. Jackie and Star come and sit with them a couple minutes afterwards, both had worried looks as they saw Marco's disheveled state.

"Hey, bestie. You alright?" Star spoke up, earning a muffled groan of a response.

"Wah? Could you say that again? I couldn't hear you." The blond teen said in confusion.

The latino teen slowly lifted his head from his hands and repeated, "I said no, Star."

"You should calm down, Diaz. Just chill." Janna said as she spun his house keys on her index finger.

Everyone on the table, including her, were surprised as Marco angrily and speedily took his keys from her without her realizing and shoved it in his pocket.

He glared at the goth and silently said to her "You need to leave me alone. If that is so hard. I just want you to calm those fingers of yours just. For. **Today**." The teen gave Janna the dark glare before sitting back in his seat.

"Geez, Marco. Don't you think tha-" Jackie said before stopping right as she saw Janna has a look of ecstasy.

"Everything went wrong today. Horribly wrong. First this morning with my hoodie and bike on my way to school. Then in class, getting a detention from Ms. Skullnick and then earlier with the incident at the nurse office and cafeteria!" Marco stated, his frustration turning into anger.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, Marco. Can't expect to always have a good day." Jackie said, ruffling his hair.

He sighed and calmed down "I understand, Jackie. But it feels like something is out for me today. Like life is trying to shove every form of misfortune in my face."

As if on cue, something hit him in the face, sending him flying back and skidding on the floor towards the garbage bin, which fell on him. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at him as he got up and tried to take off most of the garbage off himself.

"Marco, are you alright?" Jackie said, worry in her voice. Janna was snickering but stopped due to Star and Jackie glaring daggers at her.

"I'm pretty sure looking at me can answer your question." He said, almost ready to explode.

"I…just need to be alone." He turned and walked off.

"Man. He really is miserable today. Feel sorry for him." Jackie said, facing the direction where the hoodie-less boy once was.

"Uhh… Star, has Marco gone on any adventures with you as of recently?" Janna asked Star, who raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Yeah. We went to the Underworld yesterday to do some errands for my mom." Star said like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Did anything peculiar, **than usual**, happen on the trip?" the goth questioned again, straining the emphasis on 'than usual' in her question.

The blond teenager started relaying the events of the day in her head, thinking of anything that was out of place on their adventure. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up as she remembered something "Hi, Star!" the light bulb said before she shooed it away and it poofed.

"Well, I remember something happening. You see, when we were there, we met a-", before she could finish, the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"We'll continue this after school." Janna stated, very annoyed that lunch is finished as things were getting interesting.

They all went their different with Jackie glancing once more in the direction that Marco went. 'Hope he can hold up for the rest of the day.' She thought to herself as she skated to her next class.

_Time Skip Later_

The final bell rang, causing students to populate the hallways and get their things ready to go home. Everyone except one person: Marco Diaz, who is now stuck in detention. Silence filled the detention room as the boy is literally the only soul that was blessed with enough misfortune to have detention today, which escalated to double detention by Principal Skeeves because the school nearly had a new record if it wasn't for Marco. The boy sigh and lay his head on the desk, the only noise filling the room is the ticking of the clock.

Meanwhile, Star and Janna, who were later accompanied by Jackie, were walking home from school and continued speaking of the events of the adventure that just happened. The blond teenager, who was playing with her wand, explained to them what might've happened.

"You see, this lady that Marco and I went up to was talking some weird gibberish. I was trying to get her English or something but she was still yapping nonsense. I wondered if she was spellbound and I was gonna use my wand to see if I can turn her back to normal but Marco was saying it was a bad idea. I was like 'it wouldn't hurt, would it?' So I shot a spell at her but she bounced it back and it hit Marco, changing the color of his clothes. Never thought he could rock a black hoodie and red pants. You should've seen it-" Jackie cleared her throat, signaling for the blond to continue and not get sidetracked.

"Ok. Ok. So after that happened, Marco started randomly tripping over garbage, then random objects start to hit him in the face. Theeeen…" Star said, which caught Janna and Jackie's interest as they were waiting for her to continue.

"That's it." Star said, which made Jackie almost lose balance on her skateboard and Janna face palmed.

"Well, we know one thing. Marco was cursed in some way. Question is: how do we stop it?" the three of them try to think of a solution.

"How about we ask Tom?" Janna stated, which made Star twitch and groan. "Star, I know you and Tom aren't in very good terms right now but he's kinda our best choice for this." Jackie said. The girl stomped down the sidewalk, cursing under her breath while the others follow.

Hours later, Marco arrived home with his clothes in shreds. He sighed and tiredly made his way upstairs. As he reached his room, he heard muffled sounds from the direction of Star's room.

'At least they are having fun. That's good.' He chuckled as he went into his room, with less success than usual. He immediately plopped on the ground face first, wanting nothing but rest from the nightmare of a day he had. This caught the attention of his neighbours as they walked over, seeing the sight before them.

Jackie walked up, Star behind her, bend down and put a hand on the exhausted teen, "Marco, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Playing dead." Marco said blankly, not moving from his position.

Jackie started to play with his hair, "Why would you wanna play dead, dude?"

Marco said nothing and remained still. Becoming impatient, Star starts to conjure spells, shooting one after another at the Latino teen, which made Jackie jump back. Janna turned on her camera, recording Marco being pelted by countless spells. After a while, the blond stopped and waited to see the result of the various spells. She frowned as a tennis ball came from the window and hit the boy right in his stomach.

"Seriously!" Star yelled, rubbing her temples.

"Star, I know you don't like it but we're gonna need Tom for this." Jackie said, sitting down on the floor with a bored expression.

"Fine." was all Star said. As if on cue, a fiery portal opened right beside Marco, Tom coming out of it.

"Hey, Marco. That game you gave me was awe- uhhhh…" Tom stopped, seeing everyone in the room.

"Did I come at a bad time or something?" He meekly asked before looking beside him, seeing Marco basically glued to the wall.

"Dude! What happened to you? Hold up. How did you come across an unlucky beetle?" the demonic teen asked as he took up a red insect out of the Latino teen's hair, burning it in his hand.

"What? Wuh? Huh? A beetle" Star said, dumbfounded, Jackie and Janna was speechless.

"Yeah, they pitch in people, sucking their fortune. They seem attracted to brown hair for some reason." Tom stated, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Everyone looked at him with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! A BEETLE?!" Star yelled, pacing around the room, mumbling angrily. Jackie and Janna face palmed.

Marco froze out of pure shock then regained his composure. "Tom, I need that game to let out some frustration." He said. Tom shrugged and gave him the videogame. Marco motioned for Tom and the others to come play videogames with him, which they did the whole evening.

As night came, everyone realized it's getting late. Janna and Jackie got themselves ready to go home with Marco offering to escort them. This left Star and Tom in the room. Recognizing the awkward silence, Tom opened up a portal and was about to leave but Star stopped him.

"Thanks for helping Marco, Tom. A-Also, I had fun. We should hang out when we have the chance." She said honestly, stumbling on some of the words. Tom smiled, replying with a thumbs up before leaving.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Marco are strolling through the quiet street, the latter looking up at the night sky, smiling.

"What's got you in a good mood, Diaz?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. Marco snapped out of his trance with a small jump, which earned a giggle from the skater girl.

He then join her in the laughter and said, "It's just that today had been such a journey. An unfortunate journey where everything that could go wrong, did went wrong. It had me frustrated and angry to the point of no return…or so I thought. But here I am now, just feeling nothing at all. No anger. No frustration. Just calm. Never thought it would pass by just like that."

Jackie blinked, not able to think of any response to add to the conversation.

The teen with a mole turned to her and said, "Thanks, Jackie. For helping me to go through the day. If it wasn't for you guys, I dunno if I would've had the spirit to even make it as far as lunch time."

The freckled teen just simply said, "Hey. I'm just glad I could help in any way I can. You would've done the same for me." As they reached her house, Marco opened her gate in a gentlemanly manner and bowed to her.

"Here we are, mademoiselle. Hope you enjoy your night." He said, imitating a prince.

Jackie just smiled, saying in a royal manner "Thank you for the wonderful day, prince."

The both of them laughed for a moment. Marco was about to leave as Jackie ran to him and kissed him before opening her door and saying, "Didn't know you played videogames, Diaz. Next time, you should teach me. See you later, prince." She then winked at him and close the door, leaving Marco in a frozen stupor. This might not be such a bad day.

_Meanwhile, in a different dimension…_

"Life comes in many different directions, one choice opens a door but closes another. As there are benefits, there are also consequences. It is not possible to live life without regrets but try to live it making the choices that you want to make." said a figure as he watched the multiple timelines. He did a chuckle and left the room with the countless screen.


End file.
